War
by Alucard's Annoying Friend
Summary: Vladis the princess of Turkey, is at war with Prince Vlad of Rome. blah.


Top of Form

Anime/Manga » Hellsing » **War**

B s : A A A

Bottom of Form

Author: Alucard's Annoying Friend

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 9 - Published: 08-15-09 - Updated: 08-28-09

id:5305315

Bottom of Form

**I don't know How I came up with this, but I did. I have horrid grammar so deal with it. Flames ****will be used to light interga's cigars... **

**War**

**Chapter 1: Bliz Krieg **

_All they that take the sword, shall perish with the sword_

**Valdis **

"Don't turn your back fool!" I snapped at the young, clearly not fit soldier. His womanly hands shook around the hilt as he sweated like a swine. Pathetic "I said attack me!" I roared at the thin boy. He whimpered like a crying pup while shaking his head,refusing. I let my arms go limp, my sword at my side as I sighed into my hand in irritation._ I didn't want it to come to this, boy_.

I marched away fluidly before turning swiftly facing him once more. "You will knock my blade from my grasp....or I will kill you." I said coldly while glaring daggers. I flourished my blade in warning and to prove point.

_One........Two.......THREE! _

I charged at him gripping the blade with both hands grunting as I swung at him. He flinched away going into hysterics and stuttering for me to stop. "FIGHT BACK!" I screamed. He chucked his blade at me and I quickly avoided it. Turning back to him, he covered his head and flinched away from me, I spit on the ground in disgust.

Before he could realize I moved I knocked him to his knees and held my blade high in the air for all to see before thrusting it down on the sniveling boys neck...he gasped as he realized he was alive, his weak neck bleeding slightly. I glared down at him before kicking him hard in his ribs, turning back to my watching men I announced "Let this be a lesson to you all!" in a strong, cold voice before leaving the fighting ring.

The maids had just helped me remove my armor and fitted me into a fine emerald green dress, gold lace was woven beautifully into the fine green velvet. My dark almond hair fell down my back like a chocolate water fall. Tiny rectangle clips pinched my bangs back, they were emeralds of one darker hue and a light one, each encased by pure gold.

The maids commented how well my pale skin looked against the deep forest green of my dress before leaving. I then muttered to myself "My men are hopeless..." I stride over to my balcony looking out into the nightly gardens of my home.

"Sissy!" my head snapped to my open wooden door as a small figure in pink bounced into the room. I smiled as I realized it was Pembe, Pink in Turkish. She bounded up to me hugging my leg "Sissy! I saw you fight that man in the ring!" she exclaimed in her bird like voice. I scolded "Pembe, you know better then to watch me fight." She rolled her blue eyes "Sissy you said you hate it when women are not allowed to watch fighting!"

I patted her head of blond curls smiling down at her "Perhaps you can have your own army when you are older."

She grinned up at me while tugging on my dress pulling out of my room "Come on daddy wants to see us!" she chirped. I followed swiftly. Laughing as she pulled me along, she may be only nine but she is strong as an ox, she would make a great knight. As we reached the throne room our father nearly jumped from his seat. "My two beautiful princess! Vladis,Pembe! come sit with your father!" Pembe flung her self at father, nearly choking the large man.

He patted her on her back before she flew to her tiny throne next to mother's. I slowly walked over to my father and as ladylike as I could get I greeted him "Good evening father" He boomed out laughing, his belly rumbling.

"Vladis my dear daughter, I know you better then that. You are more of a warrior then your brother, Berkant!"

Berkant was a soldier of my army, he loathed me for taking his place, in both war and next to father. He had tried countless time to kill me, ironic how his name meant "solid oath" in Turkish. He is also the only one who looked even the least bit of Turkish out of all of us, his skin was much darker then mine as well as my sister's. Father was pure Turkish and our mother was french. I took my place next to father as we awaited the messenger....

Only moments later a fail boy ran into the tall wooden door of the throne room kneeling. He was bloody and beaten, no doubt thous sick Romans! I glowered at the thought. I spoke for my father now, and out of turn "What do you bring us?" the boy had tears in his eyes as he stuttered "they declare war, tomorrow! between the lands!"

I looked to my father and my sister, father looked greatly disturbed, and Sissy looked like she was going to cry, she was always scared I would die in battle. "I must fight them father."

!


End file.
